


January 1st, Asahi

by sandersonsister



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday, M/M, Party, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 03:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17675495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandersonsister/pseuds/sandersonsister
Summary: A series of connecting one-shots telling the birthday's of our favorite characters.Asahi's last birthday at Karasuno.





	January 1st, Asahi

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. I haven't written anything for this fandom in a little over a month and I'm not very happy with this. Anyway, I had an idea of doing a bunch of one-shots detailing a year of birthdays. I'm a little late for this one (and the next two) but after that, there will be a one-shot on the characters birthdays for this series.

Asahi had to admit, he was looking forward to what the day would bring. His birthday fell during winter break, so he didn’t have to worry about school, however, he still had practice. With Nationals only a week away, they couldn’t give up a day to prepare. Especially since Kageyama should be returning fro the Youth Training Camp soon. After practice, he and his teammates would go out to eat to celebrate, as they did for everyone’s birthday. Then he would come home and spend time with his parents and youngers sister.

 

It was going to be a good day.

 

He stepped into the gym, fully prepared to catch Noya as he ran toward him and pulled him into a hug, but nothing happened. Actually, the gym was surprisingly quiet.

 

Asahi furrowed his brows and pulled his cellphone from his pocket. He had a few messages, most of them being happy birthday messages but one…

 

_Daichi:_

_Practice is cancelled._

Oh.

 

Asahi sighed and shuffled his feet. He probably should have checked his phone before he made the walk to the school. Why hadn’t Daichi called him instead of messaging? That’s what usually happened if morning practice was cancelled.

 

And no one from the team had wished him a happy birthday.

 

Asahi shook his head, trying to shake that thought away. It was fine. He was sure they were all planning on doing so later that day. Surely one of them would message him soon and ask where he wanted to go to eat for lunch. He sighed once more and glanced around the gym. Strange that the door had been open – maybe they had forgotten to lock it the day before? He winced. Coach Ukai would be furious if he found out. Especially if something went missing. There was a key to the gym in the clubroom – he should probably get it and make sure everything was locked up. He could speak to Daichi later and find out who had been the last to leave the gym the night before.

 

Normally, his bet would be on a pair of insane first years but neither Kageyama or Hinata had been at Karasuno’s practice for the past week.

 

Asahi flushed at the thought and reprimanded himself. That wasn’t fair. There were plenty of other people who could have forgotten to lock the door.

 

His phone buzzed in his hand and Asahi brought it up hopefully. That hope fell as he glanced at the message. It was his cousin. He quickly typed out a thank you message and snapped his phone shut once more. It was fine. He was sure he would hear from his teammates soon.

 

Except…what if he didn’t?

 

He had started to walk toward the clubroom but fell to a stop as the thought crossed his mind.

 

What if…what if they had forgotten? With all of them so focused on Nationals and some of their team not even being here, namely Kageyama, Hinata, and Tsukishima, it would be understandable if they did. Daichi was stressed lately and Suga… well, he was sure Suga would remember. There was a reason the others called him ‘mom’. Right. No reason to worry.

 

Plus, there was no way Noya would allow anyone to forget.

 

A smile crossed Asahi’s face. Noya. Right. Noya had probably woken up, saw the message from Daichi, and rolled back over to go to sleep. Asahi was sure that Noya would soon wake up, realize what the day was, and call Asahi.

 

Of course he would.

 

Feeling the anxiety that had been crawling through his veins begin to calm, Asahi began walking once more. He quickly strode up the stairs and pulled his clubroom key out of his training bag. Each of the third years had a key. Asahi had never had to use his before today – usually either Daichi or Suga were always there before him. He felt an unreasonable amount of pride as he placed the key into the lock. He chuckled at himself and shook his head.

 

He unlocked the door and pushed it open. It was dark…where was that light switch? He fumbled for a moment before his fingers finally landed on…

 

…that’s not a light switch.

 

Pure terror rushed through his body as his fingers came into contact with soft fabric and a warm body. He yelled out, jumping backwards to get away from whatever was in the room. How – how could anything be in the room? How did they get in? Had they…had they somehow melted through the door? The window?

 

“Surprise!”

 

The light flickered on and Asahi yelped yet again, turning to run at the mass of bodies in the clubroom. Loud laughter echoed around him and he yelled in shock as something jumped on his back.

 

“Happy Birthday!”

 

Something was on his back! He needed to…

 

…wait.

 

Asahi stopped and slowly looked over his shoulder. The thing on his back was Noya.

 

He should have known.

 

The entire team, even the first years, were crammed into the clubroom. Ridiculous party hats were perched on their heads and Asahi saw that they had decorated the room with streamers and a Happy Birthday banner. He even thought he saw a stack of gifts in the corner.

 

Oh.

 

“You look terrified!” Tanaka laughed loudly, slapping Asahi’s shoulder.

 

“I – you – what?”

 

Suga giggled behind his hand as he stepped forward, placing a friendly hand on Asahi’s arm. “It was Noya’s idea. We just thought it sounded like fun!”

 

“Of course it was,” Asahi muttered as he let out a deep breath.

 

The weight on his back shifted and Asahi instinctively reached back to make sure Noya didn’t fall, his hands coming to rest on the back of Noya’s thighs. “What’s that supposed to mean?! It’s your last birthday at Karasuno!”

 

Why did it suddenly feel as if he had swallowed a volleyball and it got stuck in his throat? “Yeah,” he managed to gasp. “I know. This…yeah. This is great. But shouldn’t we be practicing for Nationals?”

 

Daichi shrugged. “Practice isn’t actually cancelled. Just shortened a bit. I knew you would feel guilty about the door being opened and come up here to get a key. I also knew that you would have already left your house by the time you got my message.”

 

Asahi blinked, “that’s…really cold,” he whimpered at the manipulation his captain had just admitted to. He was spending way too much time with Suga. And talking to that captain from Nekoma. Someone really needed to put a stop to that.

 

“Happy Birthday, Asahi-san!” Hinata yelled before lifting an obnoxious horn thing to his lips and blowing it, making each and every person in the room yell out and cover their ears.

 

“Hinata, you dumbass!”

 

“Shut up, Bakayama!”

 

Tsukishima quickly plucked the object from Hinata’s hands. “Confiscated.”

 

“Saltyshima!”

 

The team laughed. Noya leaned further against Asahi’s back, wrapping his arms loosely around Asahi’s shoulders and tightening his legs around Asahi’s waist. Asahi’s own grip tightened of reflex as Noya leaned down so his chin was on Asahi’s shoulder.

 

Yes, it was going to be a very good birthday.


End file.
